帕奧拉
帕奧拉（Palla、パオラ）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍, ''聖火降魔錄外傳, 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 and their remakes. She is 23 years old in 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. 資料 Palla is the eldest sister of 卡秋雅 and 愛絲特, and raised them after their parents died. Loyal to Princess 米奈娃 of Macedon, she was part of the Whitewings, an elite Pegasus squad from 馬其頓. The Whitewings wanted to join the Altean army alongside Minerva, but when Prince 米謝爾 heard this, he locked his and Minerva's younger sister 瑪麗亞, in jail to prevent Minerva and the sisters from turning on him. When Marth eventually rescued Maria, Palla and her sister Catria set off to look for 馬爾斯 and Minerva. When they found them, they joined the Altean army. During the war, Palla developed a crush on 阿貝爾. In 聖火降魔錄外傳, Palla and Catria journeyed to Zofia in search of the kidnapped Est, eventually joining with 賽莉卡's army to help them save Est and to aid Celica on her journey. In 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎, a rebellion against Minerva's rule broke out in Macedon and Palla was forced to flee, meeting up with Julian and learning that Lena and 瑪麗亞 were captured by Gharnef. She joined Marth's army in order to save Minerva and Maria. After the war, she pushed aside her feelings for Abel and continued serving Macedon. 個性 As the elder sister of the three Whitewings from Archanea, Palla is mild-mannered and down to earth, always caring about her sisters. However, she also has a stubborn side and absolutely will not budge after a decision is made. Palla has lingering feelings for Abel, and as such, refuses to find another lover on the request of Est with the excuse that the happiness of her sister (and to an extent, Abel) comes first, and also states in a base conversation that she refuses to admit her true feelings for this reason. 在遊戲中 ''聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |0% |} 聖火降魔錄外傳 基礎數據 進階數據 |40% |40% |15% |10% |10% |30% |0% |} 總體 Palla, and her sisters 卡秋雅 and 愛絲特, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in 賽莉卡's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight. Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent, and 克萊爾 is very agile but fragile. Although all 3 Pegasus Knight sisters are good units, Palla will likely wind up the weakest of the three if you choose to level all of them. Palla joins at the same time as Catria, and although she starts 3 levels above her sister, Catria actually starts out significantly stronger in most stats. When she closes the 3 level gap, the only stat Palla is likely to have more of is HP, and it is the only stat she is likely to beat her sisters at in the long run. By the late game, she will end up with a few more points of Strength and Defense than Catria, but Catria will blow her away in every other stat. While Est will statistically beat Palla in everything but HP, she does have the drawback of late recruitment and starting at a low level, meaning that Palla's early availability may prove to be of more use than Est's statistical superiority. Palla unfortunately has no way to fix her very poor Speed, which is the main thing that holds her back. Her Promotion to Falcon Knight doesn't fix the problem as the class has a low base speed of 5. In all, Palla is still a good unit. She can tank decently well, still benefits from great mobility that ignores terrain, and does good damage due to her high Strength. However, where her sisters will probably Double Attack everything they encounter, Palla will have a lot more trouble doing so, particularly later in the game. (Palla will leave the party if the player moves towards the Earth Mother's Shrine, however can be recruited again in the mountain village.) 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 基礎數據 |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= 進階數據 |-|Book 1= |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *米奈娃 *阿貝爾 總體 Palla has some of the highest base stats of any unit in the entire game, despite joining as obscenely early as Chapter 3. She also joins at level 10, ripe for an immediate promotion into the Dracoknight, which is almost indisputably the best class in the entire game. Although many people choose not to use her because of her low speed growth, they often fail to take into account that she is only 4 points away from the speed cap at base, and will average capped speed naturally as a Dracoknight even if promoted immediately (and this is not taking into account the potential she has for starshard abuse). Her base weapon level means that at join time, she'll be able to wield virtually every single lance in the game, and in conjunction with her 10 flying movement on promotion, she'll prove to be easily one of your strongest units. ''聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 *In her appearance in Chapter 7, she uses a 銀槍 instead of the Dragonpike she is recruited with in Chapter 14. 進階數據 |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight= |60% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% |} |-|Dracoknight= |70% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *阿貝爾 *Frey Supported by *米奈娃 *阿貝爾 *Frey 總體 Palla has stiff competition with her younger sister Catria, who has a higher growth rate in speed, as a considerably higher growth rate in luck, and no shabby stats across the board. However, Palla's growth rate in resistance is slightly higher, and is more likely to nab her a boost in resistance, despite not being likely, which can make her more sturdy against magical attacks. However, her luck rating is still very low, and using a Goddess Icon or two is a good idea when using Palla. Palla also generally does not have an overflow of speed, and thus does not have to worry about the low speed cap of the Dracoknight class, whereas Catria would rather reclass into a Paladin, Swordmaster, or Sniper for that higher speed cap. Overall, Palla has some key disadvantages over her younger sister, Catria, but has enough to distinguish herself as a Dracoknight. ''聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎 基礎數據 進階數據 |70% |60% |0% |90% |30% |20% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *卡秋雅 *Frey *愛絲特 Supported by *The Avatar *米奈娃 *阿貝爾 *Frey 總體 Palla joins as one of the strongest units in the game. Starting in Chapter 3, she is capable of wielding Silver Lances and easily makes ruin of most enemies early on in the game. She also joins at level 10 in a chapter which contains a Master Seal, making her a prime candidate for an optional early promotion. While on the game's higher difficulties, she'll often find herself slightly less capable than Catria in the near endgame due to the low speed growth she possesses, her amazing base speed prevents this from being too much of an issue (and even then, this is excluding just how many statboosters the player receives in New Mystery). Overall, Palla's fantastic base stats, solid growth rates, and early access to Silver Lances make her a standout unit on any difficulty. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 基礎數據 ''聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王 基礎數據 *Due to equipped Javelin Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |41 |39 |39 |40 |40 |} 進階數據 |50% |60% |50% |30% |25% |45% |1% |} Supports * 卡秋雅 * 愛絲特 Passive Supports *None Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Pegasus Stomp Tarukaja |session= Lance-Lunge EX }} 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Eldest Whitewing :''Eldest of three sisters who are pegasus knights for Macedon登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 鋼劍 |- }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 可能結局 ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Elder Sister :The war left this once self-assured knight’s heart in knots; but Palla still worked diligently at rebuilding Macedon. ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Elder Sister :Though her feelings pained her, Palla put them aside and diligently continued her work. 名言 Death Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Palla/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes 英雄雲集 :Palla/Heroes Quotes 正傳以外的登場 ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE In ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Palla appears in Chapter 6 during the second trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of three boss Mirages. She fights alongside 傑剛 and 奧古馬. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Palla is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * 軼事 *Palla, 愛絲特, and 艾爾多尚 are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. *In a support conversation with Est, it is revealed that Palla keeps a locket with a picture of her late mother in it, as she is the only one of the three who was old enough to remember their mother, and she has yet to show it to her sisters. *In Heroes, Palla shares her English voice actress, Laura Bailey, with Awakening's 露琪娜. *In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Palla shares her English voice actress, Alexis Tipton, with 克萊爾, as well as the Spring version and Masked version of Lucina in Heroes. *In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, ''Catria, Palla, and Atlas will leave the party if the player moves Celica north of the Mountain Village on the World map at any time ''before ''clearing Greith's Citadel. *Palla, alongside her sisters, is the most reccuring playable character in the series, being playable in 7 games out of the series. 圖片 en:Palla Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色